brs_the_catfandomcom-20200215-history
Nafhe the Rabbit
"Stella...I always felt I needed to ask; why did you spare my life that day?" - Nafhe to Stella the Cat. (BRS Rush) Nafhe is a recurring character in the BRS the Cat chronical. She started off as an antagonist in Season 1, but became a protagonist as of BRS Rush. Her former affiliation is with White the Cat, along with the remaining 6 Apostles she worked with. Her first chronological appearance was Lirio and Mii: A Diary of Whips. Appearance Nafhe is a young rabbit girl (quite possibly between 6 and 10 years old), but her arms, tail and ears were ripped off by a horde of Aposte predators known as Klavax when she was orphaned at birth on Aposte. She was given robotic ears, tail, and arms as implants to replace her lost body parts. She also wears a hoodie and a strange top, and a miniskirt with an unusual crossed belt. Personality Nafhe is a happy-go-lucky girl, and always looks on the bright side of life, and never letting things get her down. It has become infectious, and everyone can't help but smile when she's around. She has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder because of the things White made her do to Mobius' inhabitants after joining Stella and very intense and deadly battles tend to cause relaspes for the disorder, causing her to emotionally break down. Unlike the other Apostles, she's not a fighter. She'd rather her bunny droid Armaments do the fighting for her. However, if someone hurts her friends, she will retaliate without mercy as if she's become a feral rabbit. She used to have an obsession with Pocky. However, she decided just baking them for others as a hobby instead of eating it constantly would be a healthy substitute, as she never had the chance to do much with her life. She is attending a middle school in Mobitropolis so that she can get a career as a nurse, as she only considers her pocky shop as a side job. Her arms make it troublesome to hold things like pencils in class, so she's currently waiting on new arm implants being built by Tails until the new arms are ready. She is an excellent chef, and is learning from Shizu the Wolf how to cook things other than pocky so that she can broaden her horizons on food. She also has a fear of death. Diet Nafhe is a vegetarian, only eating fruits and vegetables and never eating meat after realizing how disgusting Neblading was. She can have grains, and she's highly allergic to spices of any kind. Outside of spices, she can have any other condiment on her food. Relationship With Others Nafhe has a few good friends in the chronical. This a look at her relationship with them. Mii the Vampire Cat Mii is Nafhe's best friend since they met on Aposte. Mii has always helped Nafhe when she was getting around without her arms and ears. They're relationship as friends will never cease. Lirio the Wolf Lirio is kind of a "brother" to her since they were both adopted by Zaha after being orphaned. Nafhe accepts his love relations with Mii very well, especially because of Mii helping Nafhe when she can. Shizu the Wolf Shizu is a kind of mentor to Nafhe. Despite being a friend, she is teaching Nafhe the daily need of cooking so that Nafhe can live longer on her own. Stella the Cat Stella and Nafhe first became friends after Stella resurrected her in BRS Rush. Stella eventually told her she wanted to be friends if the circumstances were different in the future, but the past was the best place to start their relationship as friends, which was why she spared Nafhe. Nafhe is currently traveling with Stella to get over her fear of death, as well as her Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Cream the Rabbit Cream ended up being Nafhe's first friend from the past. The two get along as if they were the sister they both never had. They are never seen far from each other unless Nafhe is with Stella on her journey, or hanging out with Strength. Strength the Echidna Strength is one of Nafhe's lesser known relationships, as the two rarely conversate or hang out. However, Strength nicknamed her "Alley Cat" because of her pronged claws on her robotic arms. Zaha the Hedgehog Nafhe's father figure when she and Lirio were adopted. Their relationship soured when Nafhe didn't want to fight anymore in Season 1. Category:Characters Category:Apocalytes Category:Rabbits